Terra, Ignis, and Aqua
by TurtleD
Summary: After Juliet saved her lover from a horrible fate, they have three beautiful daughters. But harsh challenges await them, and they will need to discover their true powers to finally stop this evil once and for all. ((Rated M for safety, lemons might be in future))
**A/N: This will be my first ever story. It's not about some big EA game, no. This is a fan fiction about a flash game. A flash game called Zombie and Juliet. It's on Armor Games, so go play it before you read this to avoid spoilers! Read on.**

Juliet panted as she looked down at the defeated Hades, her sword held tightly in her hand. "Well, that was…quite easy…now to call that stupid demon." She dropped the gem that Balthazar gave her on the ground, and a gray soul raised from it. "Communisoul, at your service, Ma'am," It said, floating at her feet. "Let me talk to the demon," She said. "Right away, Ma'am." For a soul from hell, it was quite polite. The same Communisoul appeared next to Balthazar at their HQ. "Sir, Lady Juliet wishes to speak with you." "Put her through," Balthazar said with his gruff voice. "Right away sir."

"Are you there?" She asked him through the soul. "Yes, indeed, I am here. And by the way, did you just call me stupid?" He asked sternly. In her mind, she thought, "How the heck did he know?" Out loud, she said, "What? No…of course not." For all the skills she had, lying was certainly not one of them. "Anyway, I've just finished beating your old friend, Southern Demon Lord. But I don't see any soul gem." Juliet was getting worried. Did Balthazar lie to her? "Very well, I'll be right there." "OK..." When she thought he was off the line, she whispered, "Jerk." He came back on the line. "Excuse me?" She jumped and said, "Oops…sorry…" In her mind, she thought, "Shoot, I forgot to turn off the Communisoul." Balthazar simply sighed in annoyance and teleported in front of the powerful damsel, and in front of Hades. "Ahh…the Southern Demon Lord…" It filled him with delight seeing his "friend" down and out. "Your throne is mine at last." With his telekinesis, he picked up the crown off Hades' head. "This is it, Juliet. The soul gem of the Demon Lord." He made it smaller and put it on his head. "Does it look good on me?" He asked, posing in front of her. She whispered, "Look at that ugly carrot face, ugly as usual…" "I beg your pardon?" She cleared her throat. "Sure…it looks good on you." Balthazar laughed an awesome evil laugh. "MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Be that as it may," Juliet continued, "You've got your gem, now it's time to keep your end of the deal." "Very well…now, if you please, bring him here. We need to do it right away." "Alright, I'll be right back." She teleported and went to get the body of her lover.

She came back with him, and what she brought back was a near zombified (But still handsome) Romeo, swaying as if he was drunk. His skin was a sickly blue. "Now, please stand back a little…" Balthazar said, preparing the spell. She backed up and watched the new Demon King utter a spell, "IMPII ANIMUS NOSTRAM AUDI REVOCATIONIS!" The Southern Demon King's body was lifted, making a blue seal appear below his floating body. Balthazar clenched his hand into a fist and the Old King's body turned into nothing but a soul with wings. He made Romeo's body absorb the soul, and his skin turned back to his normal. Romeo stood, still a little dizzy. "Romeo…" She whispered, looking at her lover. He turned to her and, at seeing her beautiful face, he whispered, "My Juliet…" Balthazar quickly cleared his throat. "Must you do that here? Get a room!" He yelled. The two teleported away, to do…other things. "No thanks for me, I guess,…" the New King said to himself, taking a seat on the throne. "What a kid…hmmph. It's a small price for this crown. The South has fallen, and now it's time…to begin the conquest of the world! MAUAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!" He took a breath and continued, "MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!"

 **5 years later**

Romeo was sitting down, tired and sore. He played with his children all day with Juliet. Three daughters. Those kids were his, no doubt about it, but…they didn't look like their mother of their father. And Juliet wanted to name them strange names. Aqua, Terra, and Ignis. While Ignis sounded like a boys' name, she really wanted to name the middle child that, so it was settled. They were finally asleep, after staying up for 5 days straight. Romeo was about to pass out himself, when Juliet plopped in his lap out of nowhere. After she saved him, she was different. He liked the change, but at the same time didn't. She was extremely fast, strong, and durable. So he knew that she could never get hurt. But, at the same time, he felt insecure. She was much stronger and faster than him, and could do more things than him. "Oh, Romeo…I miss our time together…we're rarely alone anymore," She said, kissing his cheek. "I know. But they're just so full of energy. Like you." Romeo gave her a deep kiss, one that was hard to pull away from. But it did happen…when there was no room for oxygen. "Come on, the kids are asleep…let's have a little fun," She whispered in his ear, putting her hand on his chest. He agreed not with words, but with actions. He kissed her neck and both fell on the couch. Not knowing the challenges that were to come. Not knowing the true powers of their three daughters.

 **A/N: OK, guys, tell me what you think! Is it good? Is it bad? Should I stop? Should I continue? Should I write some nasty lemons? Tell me in a review, and I will take them into account. See you next chapter! And their daughters' appearances will be revealed next chapter :3**


End file.
